new_motherbasefandomcom-20200213-history
Venom Shake
Looking for Trouble? Venom Veronica Shake is a MSF Faction general and Operative. She a very complicated woman. She don't like being in charge. But don't take kindly from following orders from anyone. She like to settle from in between. She is an Ex- Assassin that used to hunt down members of the "Lin Kuei". She is often found in MSF Tavern drinking until her hearts content. (Or what's left of it). Shake likes to keep it on a safe line, she never charges head in unless the mission calls for rushing in. Her Childhood Early childhood consisted of painful memories in which she though was cruel torture, Was actually extreme training. When Veronica was 9..her parents sent me to ROTC camp. she was sent to work on discipline. But as you already know. Shake have Authority problems. 6 whole months of simple training got her nowhere. Her parents were at a lost. Until they decided to try unusual method they heard from the grapevine. Master Odori..The Grandmaster of Edge. He managed to mysteriously whip mentors into psychical shape. Especially girls for some reason. Her Life-Changing Training. Master Odori lived high in the mountains in the Bermuda Triangle. Once you started, you were not going to leave until you completed your training. It took some people years to finally finish. Venom realized that once those Japanese gates closed, That was your new home. he began forcing himself onto her with excessive pain causing Shake to give in every time.afterwards she was forced to go down a hill with steps and fill up two buckets with water, then travel up the long flight of steps with two buckets. had to be at least 1020 steps. If she gave up, he forced himself onto her again and made her go all the way back down. Shake tried to escape.Samurais with shiny masks in which caused her to go back with him waiting for her on the other side. Then is when he took her left eye from her and returned her to her empty cold barn. After 4 Years of this routine, She manage to muster up the strength to be able to fight him back with force. He taught her how to use a combat knife properly, Hand To Hand Combat (CQC) ,Samurai Swordsmen and Scouting with Forensic Evidence. She went back to battle the Samurai Guards preventing her from leaving, once killed she left the mountains to return home. When she arrived back home, she was greeted with the bodies of her parents dead. Instead of Calling the Cops she used her newly learned skills to discover her parents were both shot with a Grand Power K-100 9mm Double Action Pistol. The Shooter was tracked to be a Hitman for the Lin Kuei. She also discovered the clan's symbol was the same symbol on her old master's Samurai's Masks. Seeking Revenge(hence the Venom name spoof), Shake head back to the mountains to kill her mentor with the exact same pistol that killed her parents. She bought it from a Gun Merchant named "Hector". From there on out, Shake decided to hunt as much Lin Kuei members she could track. Faster than most known assassins did her targets drop. Usually killed with her Signature weapon, The K-100. Removing all traces in a quick succession, She was given the name "Shake" from her reputation. She than became a world known underground Ghost Hitman for 4 years before vanishing. She was found having a Cuban cigar when fultoned to NMB. Spoofs and Facts -Venom Shake's code name and Alternate Phantom Costume is obviously a blunt spoof of Venom Snake From Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Elle Driver and O-Ren Ishii from the movie "Kill Bill" -Shake's Story and Bio are similar in events compared to O-Ren Ishii and Elle Driver from the movie "Kill Bill" -Because of Shake's terrible past, She usually drinks an over amount of Alcohol, Including her favorite drink, Jack Daniels -Shake periodically buys inventory items she usually have no real known use for but for the full purpose of Easter Eggs from various games. She owns the Ocarina Of Time, A Frying Pan as a reference to Conker's Bad Fur Day, A Cigar specifically seen in The Godfather, and a Bionic Arm only seen in Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain -Shake is still somewhat obsessed with tracking down all Lin Kuei members and Assassinating them. Lin Kuei is also a Known faction in the Mortal Kombat Series, but not on their timeline or events.